


I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (And You're Overdue)

by Kandakicksass



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Dubious Consent (sort of), Established FWB relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, See notes about that, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of the Word 'Slut', bottom!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the Big Mess video had actually featured two Bills, who are less concerned with why there are two Bills and more concerned with visiting Gabe afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Known For Taking What I Think I Deserve (And You're Overdue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsandgucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/gifts).



> Thanks to petzawentz on here and tumblr, who I think was the originator of this idea? Or at least the main concept. Honestly, we trade ideas so much I don't know who started what. 
> 
> Anyway, as for the dubcon tag, Bill and Bill take charge and take most of their cues from Gabe's body language. Gabe is totally into it and never actually makes an effort to put a stop to things. I just wanted to be safe with the tag.

 “So,” Gabe says with a huff of nervous laughter. “I kind of thought this was a CGI thing for the Big Mess video.”

“Nah,” the Bill in the red shirt says casually, pinning one of Gabe’s arms down. “We took advantage of the situation a bit, for the video.”

“We’ll figure out what happened eventually,” green shirt Bill tells him earnestly, but he’s pinning Gabe’s other arm, so he can’t actually be as innocent as his expression is implying.

And Gabe doesn’t know how this happened. He’d opened the door to his apartment and green shirt Bill had been standing there with an innocent smile and dark eyes. Gabe and Bill have fooled around, and Gabe had honestly thought it was just a booty call. And, well. He’s kind of crazy about Bill, so he didn’t think about saying no.

It started getting weird when he moved aside to let Bill in and _a second Bill_ emerged from around the corner and slipped in as well, dressed in a red shirt and the smarmiest grin Gabe has ever seen on anyone, including himself.

“I had a really weird dream about this once,” he’d told them faintly, and they’d turned identical smirks on them so fast Gabe went a little weak in the knees.

“Baby,” red shirt Bill had crooned. “I don’t think you’ve ever dreamed about anything quite like this.”

And now, he’s pinned down by two Bills, and it’s a little weird. Red Bill had gotten a little chuckly when Gabe had joked about being able to satisfy the both of them at once, but he’d managed to ignore that. He was funny, right? That was totally a funny statement and it was valid for red Bill to laugh at it, although red Bill is kind of devious looking and his chuckling hadn’t seemed like “good one!” laughter.

He’s not so sure anymore.

“So,” he coughs quickly, blushing under the Bills’s gazes. It’s a little disconcerting – green Bill is smiling at him fondly, do-me eyes aside, but red Bill is still _smirking_ , and _wow that is his thigh sliding between Gabe’s legs_. “You’re a little forward,” Gabe squeaks, and red Bill giggles at him, his thigh still moving against Gabe’s crotch.

“Like you were under the impression we were just gonna cuddle and talk all night?” red Bill snipes at him, and green Bill presses his face into Gabe’s chest to stifle his laughter. “Nah, we’re gonna fuck.”

“And how does that work?” he wonders out loud, because the situation has clearly startled him enough to remove his brain-to-mouth filter. “I can’t like, double dick you… but like, both of you at the same time. That’s not how that works. I have… I have like, one dick. And there’s two of you. So are two of us gonna double dick the last one? Or?” He’s rambling, and definitely not making any sense, but it doesn’t seem to matter anyway, because green Bill is crying from laughter and red Bill has the most incredulous delighted grin on his face, like Gabe’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

“Gabe,” red Bill says cheerfully, that huge grin still on his face. God, he’s pretty. “You’re adorable.”

And that was not exactly what Gabe had been expecting to hear, but he’d take it. Sure, he can rock adorable.

It doesn’t take them long to get him naked, and because he’s definitely an active participant in _whatever_ this is, he helps divest the two of them of their clothes. It gets a little harder to tell which Bill is which, but there’s something about the twist of red Bill’s mouth that gives him away as he pushes Gabe back down onto his back.

Green Bill is gentler anyway, and he shows it when he cups Gabe’s face in his hands, smiling down at him. He kisses Gabe softly, and Gabe pretends it isn’t an automatic reaction to lift his head and chase his mouth when he pulls away. “You’ll suck my dick, won’t you, Gabey?” Bill asks him in his sweetest voice, and Gabe’s nodding before he has a chance to process what Bill has asked of him.

Whatever. It’s not like he’s against sucking dick anyway – it’d be hypocritical, considering how much he likes getting his dick sucked. He can suffer through it, if he gets to fuck them. That’s fine.

Green Bill beams at him and is immediately up onto his knees, shuffling until he’s basically straddling Gabe’s neck. This is _not_ how he thought this would go, but at least he doesn’t have to move, he supposes. It’s easier. Bill brushes his finger over Gabe’s cheek, and pets at him lightly, before he takes hold of his cock and smears the head of it against Gabe’s lower lip.

He looks up at Bill with huge brown eyes, knowing what that does to guys – but at the same time, there’s an impulse to flick his tongue out. He does, barely, and only manages to brush Bill’s dick with his tongue before Bill pulls away, tuts at him, and smacks him lightly on the cheek with his dick.

It _does things_ to Gabe, especially since Bill won’t let him _suck his fucking cock already_. Not that he’s eager to.

“Look at you,” Bill coos softly, and there’s a sharper edge to his tone than Gabe’s used to. “Do you even realize what you’re doing right now?” Gabe’s look of confusion must clue him in, because he giggles a little, and he rubs his dick against Gabe’s lower lip again. Gabe licks his lips again. “You keep sticking your lip out, inching forward to keep in contact with my dick.”

“What a little slut,” red Bill mutters against the inside of his thigh, pressing a smirk into his skin. He’d be a little alarmed at his own lack of awareness – when did Bill get there? – but there’s still a dick he’s expected to suck that’s not in his mouth.

“I’m not little,” Gabe says, glaring up at Bill, and red Bill makes a sound from between his legs. His breath is hot against Gabe’s dick, which is twitching against his hip.

“Yeah, that’s enough out of him,” red Bill snorts. “Gag him.”

Suddenly, Bill’s cock is in his mouth ( _finally_ ) and Gabe willingly goes silent. Bill doesn’t go too deep at first – he lets Gabe get a handle on the situation, sucking lightly on the head before he glances up at Bill, a silent go-ahead.

Bill reaches down, bringing Gabe’s hands up and tangling their fingers together, pressing the back of his palms against the wall behind his bed. It does a good job of grounding him, and he feels a little looser – loose enough to groan around Bill’s dick and angle his head so he can take him in deeper. Bill grins down at him, chin dimple even more pronounced in the shadow cast by his bedside lamp, thoughtfully turned on by one of the Bills before they tumbled onto the mattress.

“You were always so good at sucking my dick,” Bill tells him quietly, his grinning mouth still upturned with amusement. “Always pretending you did it to be fair, not because you loved it. But I knew.”

“You’re a fucking cockslut,” red Bill says into the v of his hips, and then licks a stripe up his cock. Gabe shudders, and tells himself it’s because of the stimulation, not because of the way Bill calls him a cockslut, like a brand on his forehead.

He groans again, and green Bill moans above him, meeting Gabe’s eyes as he does. His mouth is open, pretty lips parted, and he looks fucking obscene. He’s got the longest torso known to man and hips that make Gabe want to cry, and he’s fucking Gabe’s mouth, _fuck_.

He’s lied to himself enough, so he can be man enough to admit that it’s not red Bill’s mouth on him that has him so hot and bothered. The faster Bill fucks into his mouth, squeezing his hands and looking down on him with those bright amber eyes, the more Gabe trembles and it has nothing to do with the sloppy blowjob he’s receiving.

Maybe it’s the zone he’s in – maybe it’s just the fascination of watching his pretty Bilvy. Either way, it takes him a minute to realize that red Bill has retrieved a tube of lube from the discarded pocket of his jeans, and that there’s a slick finger sliding between his cheeks. His eyes widen, throat tensing in shock and making him gag, because of all the ways he’d thought this would go, him getting fucked had not been on the menu. It shouldn’t shock him, considering how little has made sense tonight anyway, but he’s still taken aback enough to start struggling – but green Bill has his hands clasped tight.

“You’re gonna have to relax, Gabey,” he says gently. “Or you’ll choke.”

Gabe has to take several long shuddering moments to breathe through his nose, Bill’s cock in his mouth just far enough to inhibit speech but not block his airways. The finger in his ass thrusts a little and brushes against a sensitive patch of skin, and he jerks a little underneath them.

When he’d tumbled into his bedroom with a Bill on each arm, he hadn’t even entertained the thought that things would take this turn. He’s taken it up the ass approximately three times in his life, and all three times it was with people taller than him (and generally bulkier as well). Yet, somehow, here he is, a cock down his throat and one-going-on-two-going-on-three fingers in his ass.

The thing is, it’s _good_. Bill’s great with his fingers, and Gabe vaguely wonders where he’d gotten the experience (Green Bill working his cock in deeper, making saliva run down Gabe’s chin, making his eyes water) because every time they’d fucked, Gabe had been on top, and Bill had never asked for anything else. He’d never implied he’d like it the other way around. As far as Gabe had ever known, Bill was a spectacular bottom and liked it that way.

Green Bill leans forward, pressing his hands harder into the wall, making Gabe crane his neck. He can’t imagine he looks very pretty right now, drooling around the dick shoved down his throat. He can barely breathe, but he swallows to make up for it and get Bill to pull back long enough to get a quick, sharp breath in.

“That’s it,” Green Bill coos. He bites his lip, grinning down at Gabe at the same time red Bill swallows around Gabe’s cock and massages his prostate with three long fingers.

Gabe had been told once that he was good at taking cock, that he prepped easily, that he looked pretty with a dick up his ass. Gabe had always written it off as complete bullshit, because Gabe wasn’t that kind of dude. He was cocky and dominant and he was always the one who did the fucking, except those three times. And the couple times he’s finger-fucked himself, but that was always when he was really desperate and a little drunk. He’s not ashamed of it; all guys do it at least once, just to see. He’d just… done it a little more. Repeating the experiment, so to speak.

Bill’s expression tells him quite clearly that Bill thinks he looks good. He hasn’t seen Bill quite so pleased, or so devious, in all the times they’d fucked, and it’s kind of wreaking havok on his nerves (and his cock, because fuck if he isn’t harder than he’d ever been, and his hips can’t quite keep still, rocking onto the long, thin fingers still torturing him).

Red Bill pulls off, and Gabe almost doesn’t notice. It makes something in the pit of his stomach twist, knowing that he’d been so distracted by the fingers in his ass that he’d barely noticed when his cock stopped getting sucked. “You’re so fucking hot,” the Bill between his legs hums, still lazily fucking his ass. Gabe makes an aborted sound, realizing halfway through that any sound he makes will be muffled by Bill’s dick, and his cheeks flush at the verbal cock-block.

“Yeah,” Green Bill murmurs, distracted and turned on. His pupils, from Gabe’s angle, look huge. “Just keep… hearing you groan around my dick is the hottest fucking thing.” He bites his lower lip, crooked teeth leaving indentations in his lower lip.

“It’s only right,” red Bill says conversationally, half heartedly jacking Gabe’s dick with his free hand. It doesn’t seem to matter, because Gabe’s getting closer and closer to an orgasm no matter what happens to his dick. Red Bill’s other hand is doing a damn fine job seeing to _that_. “That’s how a slut should talk. All garbled, around a dick.” It should have sounded ridiculous, but somehow, Bill’s casual musing only made him hotter, only made him swallow again, inadvertently drawing a moan out of the Bill he was sucking off. Gabe groans, almost in response, and when Bill starts to come, so far back in his throat that he can’t even taste it, his focus on Bill’s jerking hips and gaping mouth make his own orgasm a surprise, something he hadn’t even realized was coming until he was coughing up come, suddenly taken over by his own wave of bliss.

Green Bill shifts and collapses next to his upper body, hands still around Gabe’s wrists and pulling his arms in a slightly awkward position. It gives Gabe a clear view of red Bill, still laying between his legs, chin on his hip, a wicked, smug smile on his lips. Gabe shivers at the sight of it, making both Bills chuckle softly.

“I’m gonna need you to hurry up,” Green Bill says to the other one, smiling a strange smile. He lets go of Gabe’s hands and curls into Gabe’s side, laying his hand flat on Gabe’s pec, sliding down slowly when his twin just smiles back. It’s a weird visual (still a little hot, though) and it only gets weirder when Bill’s hand slides down to Gabe’s dick, fondling it gently.

In spite of having just come, his dick still twitches a little in Bill’s hand. He hasn’t had two goes so close together in a long time, Gabe thinks, but he bucks up into Bill’s hand a little hopefully, because why not?

“You’re awfully eager,” red Bill giggles into the line of his hip, sliding his hand up to wrap around green Bill’s, helping him bring Gabe back to hardness. It takes a couple minutes of Gabe watching, entranced, as the two Bills work together, but it does work. Distractingly quickly, actually. He sits, a little dazed and throat a little sore, watching without comprehending as red Bill grabs the lube and slicks up his hand, tugging on his dick a couple of times. He doesn’t even argue when red Bill pushes his thighs apart, pushing back into Gabe’s body with lubed fingers.

He has to take a minute, because he just came, and he’s feeling a little open, but it’s a minute he doesn’t really have because green Bill is still stroking his cock. He squeezes tight around the base when red Bill, one hand on his cock and the other on Gabe’s thigh, keeping him open and wanting and waiting, pushes in.

Gabe’s head falls back, tilting it back so he doesn’t have to look at either of the Bills when he gasps loudly and arches his back. It’s a lot of intensity, especially for someone who gets fucked as rarely as he does, who feels as much as he does.

“You’re practically made for this,” red Bill tells him, still managing to sound casual even though his hips are picking up a gentle rolling rhythm that makes Gabe want to whine a little with each brush against his prostate. “Your ass is so accommodating,” he adds earnestly, and Gabe wants to laugh because it’s such a _Bill_ thing to say.  

“You take it so well,” green Bill says quietly, like he’s just thinking idly about it, and somehow Gabe’s chest tightens from how fucking hot it is to hear those words so conversationally, like Bill wasn’t just watching himself fuck Gabe. It’s almost hotter than red Bill’s rolling hips, than red Bill’s bitten lip, than the vague salty taste of come in his mouth that has him licking his lips every few seconds. “Jesus, you’re so pretty, Gabe. You always try so hard. Too hard. But I always knew that one day I’d get you to chill out a bit, and you’d go so _easy_.”

It’s pure coincidence that Bill’s sentence ends at the same time as a particularly hard thrust sends red Bill’s cock directly into Gabe’s prostate. That’s the only explanation for why Gabe lets out what might as well be a wail, his dick jerking, eyes squeezed tight. His mouth is still open, the skin of his jaw tight from the dried saliva, and there’s no doubt in his mind that his face is a bright red. There is no doubt that he looks like a well-fucked mess, and honestly that thought almost gets him going more than the thrusting that’s getting more and more forceful.

The bed is shaking - too heavy to really bang against the wall, but that doesn’t stop red Bill’s thrusts from making the mattress slip a little on the frame, or from making Gabe cry out every time he pressed inward.

It’s almost embarrassing, how little time it takes for Gabe to come completely undone. His hands have been free for ages, but just has one twisted in his sheet and the other on green Bill’s thigh, gripping too tight to be comfortable. Green Bill doesn’t say anything else, just watches with hungry eyes, his hand slipping up and down again on Gabe’s cock.

Gabe manages to open his eyes enough to make out red Bill’s expression, and he’s not surprised when he sees that he’s still grinning at him. He’s panting a little, beads of sweat rolling down his temple, but the movement of his hips aren’t stalling at all. It’s a little much, and something in Gabe’s expression must give him away because Bill’s smile turns downright devious.

He glances away from Gabe, meeting green Bill’s eyes with that wicked smile Gabe thinks might be directly wired to Gabe’s dick, and Gabe can’t help the sound he makes when green Bill leans in and slots his mouth over red Bill’s.

It’s like every dirty fantasy Gabe’s ever had about Bill, and red Bill’s hand joins green Bill’s just in time to jerk him through his second orgasm of the night.

Gabe _screams_ , this hoarse, desperate sound that’s ripped from his throat without permission. He twitches with the overstimulation as red Bill finishes, too, hips rolling through his own orgasm. The friction and sudden liquid warmth is too much, and Gabe goes limp on the bed. When red Bill pulls away, letting Gabe’s thigh go, he barely moves it from where it lays, leaving himself completely spread open. Come is dripping down his ass crack, and he could barely care less. Green Bill strokes Gabe’s dick one last time, and his hips twitch back, the sensitivity far too much.

That’s why he doesn’t expect it when green Bill moves between his legs. He realizes what’s going on almost immediately, but he’s still limp, his entire arm trembling as he tries to raise it and push on Bill’s chest, to put a little distance between Bill’s cock and Gabe’s used hole. He’s not fast enough, and doesn’t have enough energy, and he doesn’t really want to say no, anyway.

Green Bill isn’t gentle about it, he just lines up his cock and slips inside, groaning loud enough to almost drown out Gabe’s choked sound. Bill pushes his legs up against his chest, bracing himself on Gabe’s body, and when his hips move, it’s like torture. It’s good, but still toomuchtoosoon and Gabe can’t stop making the same small whining sounds he’d given red Bill whenever he’d thrust against Gabe’s prostate too hard. It’s embarrassing, how little control he has over his own mouth right now.

Then again, he’s literally getting another man’s come fucked out of him right now, so he thinks there’s probably worse things to be embarrassed about.

“Bill,” he says, hoarse and gravelly like he’s been swallowing rocks. “Bill, you gotta - oh _fuck_ oh fuck.” Red Bill comes up, pinning one of his arms down and holding the other hand, leaning over Gabe to press it into the mattress on his other side. Red Bill just stays there, propped up, grinning down at Gabe. Gabe turns his head to the side, closing his eyes tight, but there’s only so much he can do when is abused, red lips part in a gasp, or when a tear slips out.

Red Bill notices immediately, and leans down to kiss it away. “Beautiful,” he whispers into Gabe’s ear.

It’s like a free for all from that point on, green Bill not holding back at all. His hips are punishing and taking and Gabe’s so turned on it’s a criminal shame he can’t get it up again. That’s not to say that he’s not enjoying it, because he is in spite of himself and his own overly sensitive body.

When Bill comes, Gabe is crying freely, and he’s trying weakly to rock his hips up into Bill’s thrusts. It’s the filthiest he’s ever felt, he thinks as he gasps, two men’s come dripping from his ass and bruises littering his thighs. He’ll feel it tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, most likely, but when green Bill sighs happily and collapses on top of him, he focuses more on trying to catch his breath than think about how long his bruises will last.

The Bills shift so that they’re on either side of him, red Bill’s leg thrown over Gabe’s left.

“So that was fun,” Gabe says after clearing his throat. He definitely sounds like he’s had his throat fucked, and he mentally makes a note to avoid his band for a few days. They’re due to be getting him back for one prank or another, and he’d prefer his just-been-fucked voice to not end up on the internet.

“Yeah,” green Bill hums from where he’s burying his face in Gabe’s shoulder.

“Uh huh,” red Bill yawns, all devious smiles wiped from his face, for now.

In the morning, Gabe will wake up to one exhausted but satisfied Bill, a set of Bill’s clothes with no body to wear them, and a hard-on he grins charmingly and asks Bill to take care of. For now, though, he cuddles into the warmth of the two bodies around him, and sleeps.


End file.
